It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a windshield wiper for wiping rain and snow from the windshield or a rear window. Windshield wipers conventionally include a metallic windshield wiper arm that has one end seated upon the drive shaft of a windshield wiper motor. A removable and replaceable windshield wiper blade is attached to the other end of the windshield wiper arm. The windshield wiper blade is removable from the end of the arm for replacement by a new blade after the blade becomes worn.
Thus the windshield wiper arm and blade are of necessity comprised of various metallic and plastic parts, with pivots, springs, arms and shapes that cooperate to perform the function of wiping the glass surface of the window. Although very functional, the windshield wiper can detract from the overall aesthetic beauty of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved cover that would fit over the windshield wiper arm and blade in order to improve the appearance of the vehicle by providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance and yet be readily removable so that the blade can be replaced.